


Prompt Procrastination

by WolfInTheShadows



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, barely edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInTheShadows/pseuds/WolfInTheShadows
Summary: In here, I will collect all the prompts with which I procrastinate while I should be writing other stuff.These will be barely edited, just as a warning. And sometimes they'll be utterly OOC, but I don't care. This is meant as a bit of fun to keep myself writing.Rating may go up, depending on how I fill the prompts.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Kudos: 13





	Prompt Procrastination

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by gingerly-writing on tumblr.  
> I found that blog a few days ago and have already almost a hundred good prompts gathered for rainy days. (read: procrastinating)  
> +++  
> This is Prompt #513  
> "Hurt me, please. I can't tell you why, I just need you to hurt me."  
> "But I-"  
> "Please!"  
> +++  
> I hope I did it justice. Enjoy the first thing.

They stood surrounded by smoking rubble. It had been an abandoned warehouse not even fifteen minutes ago. The explosion was what caused Kim to investigate. She had found her arch-nemesis pounding a rapidly crumbling piece of concrete wall with a bloody fist, smearing more and more blood over the still standing pieces.

Kim had stepped closer, wary about what was going on. She had dragged a piece of concrete with her foot, which had caught Shego's attention. Recognition had crossed her eyes and vanished as quickly as it had come.

"Hurt me, please. I can't tell you why, I just need you to hurt me." It was a desperate plea. Shego fixed her with dead eyes. She looked broken, fragile. Beaten.

"But I-"

"Please!" She was practically begging.

Kim stared at her. She hadn't seen the other woman for weeks and had imagined their meeting to go a little different then what it currently was. Whatever had happened to Shego, with every second that ticked by, Kim grew more and more determined to get to the bottom of it.

"No!" Kim stated resolutely, standing her ground.

"Then leave!" Shego threw her hand up in the air angrily and went back to assaulting the still standing piece of wall.

When it gave way, she turned around and found another piece. Just as she was laying her first punch, Kim caught her wrist and held it back. "I won't leave you like this. Talk to me. What is this all about?"

Shego ripped her wrist from the grasp. Kim didn't even flinch. "You wouldn't understand." She turned away and looked around.

"You can't know that if you won't tell me. So, tell me."

Shego spun around and fixed Kim with a fiery gaze. Her hands had erupted into green plasma that was licking up her arms to her elbows. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm listening." Kim crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Shego roared, her plasma now covering her whole arms and she actually started to fully glow.

It was getting searing hot, sweat formed on Kim's forehead, yet she steadfastly refused to even take a step back. In fact, she took a step forward. "I'm not leaving you alone. Whatever it is, I'm here." She took another step forward.

Shego's plasma exploded outward, throwing Kim several feet through the air. She roughly landed sliding across the floor. She rolled to her knees groaning. She was going to feel that tomorrow. But right now, everything inside her told her to not give up. She got to her feet, wiped at her brow, and pulled her hand back, finding it smeared with a bit of blood. She wiped the hand on her trousers.

Stepping towards Shego again with new resolve. "What is going on?"

Shego looked at her again, her expression pained. "I _can't_ tell you."

"Can't or won't?" Kim steadily stepped closer again with each word. Shego's fists were still ignited.

"You should leave. I will only hurt you more if you stay." She turned away again, her hands trembling.

"That's not for you to decide. I won't leave you alone. You're clearly distressed." Kim stepped up to Shego's back. "Let me help you." She carefully placed a hand on the shoulder in front of her. Shego was practically burning up.

"No one can help me. I'm beyond redemption. Evil incarnate and all that." Shego shrugged the hand off and walked over to a bigger piece of rubble. She let herself fall onto it and sagged into herself, her elbows on her knees; her hands finally fizzled out.

Kim let out a breath she was holding. She considered her options. But she really didn't have any. Her very soul was pulling her towards the other woman, like it always had. She followed Shego and knelt down in front of her, laying her hands on Shego's knees. "Bullshit."

That got a reaction. Shego looked directly at Kim. They stared at each other for a long time.

"You are not 'evil incarnate' or anything like that. You are human. And whatever it is, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Kim's voice was full of conviction. "I'll never leave you." Kim admitted truthfully, not quite knowing where that came from herself.

A glimmer of hope was sparking behind Shego's eyes. "It's not right."

"What's not right?" Kim was pushing.

"This." Shego ground out, as if it would explain everything. Kim drew her brows together. "You, me. We shouldn't be friendly with each other. I'm a villain, you're a hero."

"What are you saying?" Kim herself grew a little desperate for answers. She didn't understand anything at all.

"I shouldn't have fallen in love with you." Shego stood up and pushed past Kim, walking to the other side of the clearing in the middle of the smoking ruins.

Kim knelt rooted to the spot, staring at the spot where seconds before Shego had sat. It all rushed to her and pulled into focus. It all made sense now. Why she always looked forward to seeing the other woman. Why she refused to leave her side. Why there was this pull within her very soul towards the other woman. She closed her eyes before quietly speaking. "Did it every occur to you…" Kim stood up. "…that I might feel the same." She finally turned around and fixed Shego's back with an intense stare.

Her whole body was tingling with power. Kim finally understood why Shego had reacted as explosive as she had. Her powers were driven by her emotions and if those had been anything like what she felt right now, Kim finally understood why the building hadn't stood a chance. And she was also grateful that she had only been on the receiving end of a comparatively small outburst.

Shego turned around and locked eyes with her. They intensely stared at each other, slowly walking towards each other like they were magnetically pulled together.

They stood, unsure of it all, opposite each other.

"What does this mean?" Shego quietly asked.

"I don't know. Does it have to mean anything?" Kim desperately wanted to reach out but refrained herself from it.

"If you want it to?"

"Do _you_ want it to?" Kim shot back.

Shego opened and closed her mouth a few times, before finally speaking with raw emotion in her voice. "I want it to mean everything." She reached out and pushed a strand of hair behind Kim's ear.

Kim closed her eyes and deeply inhaled before throwing her arms around Shego and burying her head in her chest. "Please. Please, don't let this be a dream." She whispered desperately.

"It's not a dream." Shego buried her nose in Kim's hair. "This is reality. Why can't we ever be normal? Why does everything with us always have to be so absolute?"

"Because we are extraordinary." Kim leaned back and looked up.

"This will be hard." Shego leaned her forehead against Kim's. "I'll fuck up."

"And I'll still be there, trying to understand. I don't know if this is fate or destiny or whatever, but I will stick with you until the end."

"Thank you." Shego finally smiled. "I'll try not to fuck up that much." And she meant it.

They looked at each other with dopey grins. Who could've predicted this outcome?

Shego stepped back. "We should probably get out of here. I _did_ just blow up a building, the cops will surely be on their way."

Kim just shook her head but, nevertheless, took Shego's offered hand.


End file.
